Watch
by u.r.in.trouble
Summary: You don't always know what you'll walk into and sometimes you realize that what you initially believed is no longer true.


Title: Watch  
>Pairing: Clark, Bruce &amp; Lois<br>Rating: NC-17  
>Warnings: This story contains same sex acts, pegging and a threesome if this offends you, please do not read.<br>Spoilers: No spoilers  
>Short summary: You don't always know what you'll walk into and sometimes you realize that what you initially believed is no longer true.<p>

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Watch

Directly in front of her, Clark was chained to a pedestal with faint reddish, green glow illuminating his body. He was bent over at an odd angle, with his hands cuffed at the ground in front of the cement block and his legs spread widely giving everyone a view of his ass. His body was nearly parallel, which pulled his arms back in what had to be a painful position, as Lois could see the muscles straining beneath the skin of his forearms.

She watched in silence as Bruce caressed the naked skin of Clark's back, his fingers moving slowly towards his butt. Suddenly dropping to his knees Bruce began to place wet, open mouth kisses along Clark's legs, finally attacking his rim.

A gasp escaped her lips, but the men were too engrossed in what they were doing to notice.

Bruce's nails dug deep into tender flesh, as his tongue probed deeply. Loud moans escaped Clark as his body shook. With the little bit of movement he had, Lois watched Clark try to stimulate himself by grinding into the podium.

Noticing the shift in Clark's movement, Bruce removed his lips dragging his tongue over his crack one last time. Pulling himself upwards, he halted Clark's hips. Spitting into his palm he ran hand over Clark's crack, and then moved to his own length, to mix with precum. Slowly lining himself up he, thrust into Clark's hole. Clark's head snapped back as a scream ripped from his chest.

She watched as Bruce, pounded into Clark. His thick cock pushing deep inside, hitting the small bundle of nerves before exiting his body. With each thrust, she watched Bruce dominate.

The muscles in the older male's back were rippling, those in his buttocks clenching as he plunged brutally into his lover. She could see Clark tighten beneath him, appearing as though he was in pain, but from the noises that floated from his mouth, she knew pain was the last thing that he felt.

Slowly her feet began to move without her consent pulling her closer to them. Moving behind Bruce, Lois ran her hands across his naked back. At the contact his head snapped towards her and a wicked smile flashed across his face.

Her eyes grew wide as he continued to thrust into Clark. He licked his lips, and nodded at the wall. Slowly she walked over and touched the harness that hung on one of the hooks. Nodding his head, he watched as she slowly undressed, her porcelain skin exposed inch by inch.

The red leather of the harness felt soft against her skin as she tightened the straps. The sudden rush of intense lust that flooded her body as she slipped the dildo through the hole was even stronger.

Walking back towards Bruce, she watched as he slowly exited Clark, pulling himself from the tight confounds of his body. Immediately Clark reacted and tried to push himself back onto Bruce. Soft pleading and whining escaped his lips which were ignored as Bruce took her hand.

Placing her behind the podium, between Clark's open legs, Bruce wrapped his hand around his own length and slowly pumped and Lois's eyes were drawn down immediately. Watching in fascination as he took the wetness from himself and carried it over to her own appendage.

Clark's body was sensitive, and desperately trying to seek release. He began to gyrate his hips once again against the cold cement of the podium. A soft chuckle escaped Bruce's lips as he pushed Lois closer to Clark, taking her cock and lining it up with Clark's hole.

"Wait..." He whispered. "We'll go in together."

A look of confusion flittered over her face as Bruce moved to stand behind her. When all of the sudden she was penetrated. A gasp and cry escaped as she plunged deep into Clark.

"Together..." He whispered again.

Her hips moved without consent or knowledge. She was not in control; she was nothing but a toy. With each push she felt her own length forced further inside of Clark. Hands on her hips changed the angle of penetration forcing her to hit the bundle of nerves. With each thrust she could feel his body jump under her.

Even though she knew she was not in charge, that she was there to enhance their experience she felt a raw sense of power surge through her. She felt the change.

She felt Bruce's lips on her neck, trailing wet kisses up and down her throat and her own fingers tightening on Clark's waist. Her nails leaving crescent shapes each time she pressed too hard. His body was trashing beneath her own, begging her to go deeper.

Sudden warmth flooded her belly, creeping up her spine as Bruce's fingers played with her clit. Her breathing laboured as her knees shook. Mindless pleas escaped her lips as she flung her hips harder. Pressing onto the shaft that pushed inside of her and desperately trying to crawl into the tight hole that surrounded her own length.

She couldn't feel the warmth or the soft silk of his walls, but the images that he presented were more than enough. She imagined what it would feel like to have him clench around her for real, what it would feel like if skin were sliding against skin. The mere thought of driving an actual cock into the man beneath her caused her to come. A scream tore from her throat as she continued to drive into him.  
>She pumped him raw... Her body thrashing against his as she drove in with an urgency that had completely over taken her, not even realizing that Bruce had pulled out long ago.<p>

He watched with a new sense of lust, a carnal desire that threatened to over take him. He watched Lois as she completely took over the man underneath her. Watched as Clark broke, and thrashed beneath her.

He jacked at his cock, hard and rough as he watched the one woman that could cage them both, take over. He could actually feel each thrust, each push and pull of her dick as she continued to pump Clark. He watched as Clark moved with her, pushed himself harder onto her dick then he had ever done to his own.

He watched as Lois and Clark literally became one.

Her body melding to his, climbing on top of him, riding him... Pushing so deep inside it was a wonder she would ever be able to pull out.

Their screams echoed through the darkness, their gasps and sobs continued as they continued. The fear that she would pull out and the moment would be broken forced them to drive against each other harder. Neither one wanting to be the one to pull apart first, so they continued to move, continued to thrust against each other and with each other.

He watched as she wrapped her hands around his neck, threaded her fingers through his hair and place wet kisses down his spine. He watched as she bit and sucked at that same flesh he had left marks on earlier. Her teeth replacing his own, sliding deeper into the flesh then he could have ever done.

She marked Clark... She marked him with her touch, her kisses, her teeth, her dick and her heart.

Bruce realized he had unleashed something today. Something bigger then he could have ever imagined and he knew nothing would ever be the same.


End file.
